The Change
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Emma can't help but feel drawn to Jax. What happens when Emma's clone comes back? or Daniel is evil? what are they planning? I know the summary sucks but I hope the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to do an Every Witch Way fanfiction I hope you like it its epic but yeah here you go and its Jemma so if you ship Demma and don't want to read this then go find a Demma story okay I am going to start the story now**

Emma's Pov

I am so glad we got rid of my clone. I am happy with Daniel but what is weird is that I don't feel happy like I used to. I think I still have feelings for Jax I know he wanted to destroy the Magic Realm but I can't help but feel like I am drawn to him. When Daniel and I kissed I didn't really feel anything to be honest, but when I kissed Jax I felt sparks everywhere but with Daniel I don't feel anything. I see Andi coming and she looks happy.

"hey Em it was so cool how we defeated your clone!" wow still the same old Andi.

"yeah it was cool she was just so mean I would never be mean to anyone" Daniel comes up to me and he kisses my cheek. Again nothing I felt nothing! I see Jax by his locker and he is smiling at me and he uses magic and puts a rose in my backpack and I blush. I see Daniel and he is trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"hey Em you okay?"

"yeah I am fine"

After School

I am home and I can't stop thinking about Jax! He is in my mind and when I see Danny I don't feel anything. Maybe I should break up with him. I hear a knock on my window and I see Jax come in. Oh crap!

"hey Emma" and he does that cute smile that I can't resist.

"hey Jax what are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize again for siding with E"

"Jax it's okay really" and I smile at him and he sits on my bed.

"really?"

"yeah" I look deep in his eyes I see our face leaning in and we kissed. I feel sparks everywhere and he puts his hand on my face and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away and I couldn't help but smile and he smiled to. Daniel didn't make me feel that way.

Daniel's Pov

I was on my way to Emma's house when I hear Jax and Emma talking.

"hey Emma"

"hey Jax what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for siding with E"

"Jax it's okay really" then they both sit on her bed.

"really?"

"yeah" next thing I see they are kissing! I am gonna murder Jax! When they pull away I see Emma smiling like she enjoyed it. I come from the window and I am angry.

"Danny I-I"

"hey Daniel leave her alone she didn't do anything!"

"oh really? because she kissed you!"

"just leave her alone" I couldn't control my anger and I punched him and he groaned and he punched me back.

"guys stop!" I heard Emma cast a spell and next thing I know I am in limbo.

Emma's Pov

I got scared when Daniel started to punch Jax I had no choice he was about to murder him. I ran up to Jax and helped him up and he started groaning.

"are you okay?" ugh why would I ask that?! obviously he is not!

"yeah I am where did you send Daniel to?"

"limbo it was the only way to stop him from murdering you"

"hey Emma I know it's late but, do you wanna go out with me?" is he serious I am so happy!

"yes I do" and we kissed again and I felt the fireworks again.

Daniel's Pov

Emma! she sent me to limbo I heard someone's voice. It sounded familiar.

"hey Danny boy"

"E?"she did an evil smile.

"yeah I am back you see the Fool Moon took me here but I still have powers"

"well can you get us out of here?"

"yeah" she cast a spell and we are in the school.

"okay well since I heard you had a little "fight" with Jax I have a surprise for you"

"what is it?"

"I am going to make you a wizard 10 times more powerful than Jax"

"sweet! I didn't know you could do that"

"I know now what colors do you want for your magic?" I think for a second and then I respond.

"Black and Red" and she gave me a smirk.

"good choice" she casts a spell.

"okay test it out"

_I am standing in front of a clone,_

_so get me a new phone._

and a phone appears.

"it worked!"

"I know but you can't tell anyone about this" I nod and understand and I thought why not change my look? I use magic and change clothes something similar to what Jax would wear. But I wear it cooler.

"wow you look nice but I lost my jacket" I gave her mine and I used magic to get me another one.

"we are going to have fun together" she evil smiles.

"yes we are" we evil laugh and hold hands and flash out of school.

**okay that was the end hope you guys liked it and I am sorry if the spell sucks that is the only one I could think of but yeah more chapters soon bye! and the chapter is called "The Change" because well Daniel is evil now anyways hope you liked it bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2! I will work on my other stories in a few days I promise I am sorry it took so long anyways hope you like it**

Emma's Pov

I am so much happier with Jax now. I saw Daniel in the hall today and he looked different. I broke up with him and he took it hard and Jax makes me even happier now. I am at my locker when I hear my handsome boyfriend from behind me put his hands in front of my eyes.

"guess who?" and I was pretending that I didn't know who it was.

"is it Andi doing Jax's accent?" and he chuckles and we kiss. I love him alot.

"so did you break up with Daniel?"

"yeah I did but he looked different he was wearing what you would wear and he is also acting different"

"wow that's weird of course no one rocks my look better than I do" he smirks and I blush and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist and we kiss.

"I have to blog this!" I heard Gigi saying. Oh great

"this is Miss Information Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso are back together yes they are! Demma is over now Jemma happened! will Daniel and Jax fight over Emma? this is Miss Information signing off" and she leaves.

"well now Gigi is posting it on her blog" I love his accent it is so cute.

"well I have to get to class to bad it's not with you" he pouts. And I blush because I love how he acts like a little kid which is cute.

"stop being a baby and get to class!" he chuckles and kisses my cheek. I sigh and turn around and see my clone.

"hey" she said and does her evil smile.

"what are you doing here?! I thought we destroyed you!" she smirks.

"well that's what I wanted you to think in fact I brought a guest with me" I turn around and see Daniel come over to her and hold her hand.

"D-Daniel?" he smirks.

"calm down Emma I am over you now" and he is wearing black.

"Daniel what happened to you?"

"nothing oh by the way" I see him casting a spell? and next thing I know he throws me and last thing I hear is Jax calling my name and I black out.

Jax's Pov

Daniel has powers?! Damn it! stupid E I see my Emma on the floor. I go up to her and try to wake her up but it's no use. I was about to murder Daniel and he and I have a magic fight.

"your on" I said and he casts a spell and I cast a spell and he smirks since I couldn't hold my magic in anymore and I end up flying backwards.

"you can't beat him Jax he is way to powerful at least he prefers me and you prefer Emma" they hold hands again.

"this was just the beginning Jax it will be even more bad later" both evil laugh and teleport out of school. I go up to Emma and I see she is alright.

"Emma oh thank goodness you are alright!" I hugged she hugged back crying.

"Daniel he is gone and E turned him into a wizard and we can't stop him and E!" she continues crying. I stroke her hair and calm her down.

"it will be okay Emma I promise we will defeat them and get Daniel back to normal okay?" she nods. And I kiss her it was passionate.

"Jax you are the best boyfriend I have ever had and I love you" did she say she loves me?!

"I love you to" and she smiles and we kiss again, Every time is passionate but this time I deepened the kiss a little and lifted her leg up. She has her arms around my neck and moans when I kiss her neck. We teleport into her room and we lay on her bed. And we kept kissing and kept doing the same thing then I took off my shirt and she took off her shirt and she put her hands near my back and then I hear a knock on Emma's door.

"Emma? are you home?" and she uses magic and puts her clothes back on and I do that to and act like nothing happened.

"hey dad"and he has a big smile on his face when he sees me.

"Jax why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

"sorry Mr. Alonso I texted Emma and she said that I could come but I think she forgot to tell you" I lied which I am so glad I am a great liar.

"oh that's alright and from now on call me Fransisco" I was about to say something when Daniel comes in.

"what is he doing here?!" and he smirks and wearing his old clothes like he is just normal.

"oh sorry Mr. Alonso I was just coming by to-"

"get out!" then he smirks and says

"no I won't"

"out now!" he then casts a spell in front of Fransisco!

_Even though he wouldn't let me be,_

_Make Fransisco like me _(**A/N sorry that was the best I could think of**) and the magic hits him and he smiles.

"Daniel! I am so happy to see you! you and Jax are my favorite!" and I see him acting.

"thanks Mr. Alonso" even though I hate him I have to admit he is pretty good at acting.

"why call me Fransisco" and he smiles largely.

"okay Fransisco" and he and Mr. Alonso laugh and he casts a spell. He sees me like he hates me.

"hey Jax! why are you here and have your arm around Emma? get away from my daughter!" I let go of her waist. That man is kinda scary.

"sorry Fransisco I-"

"don't call me Fransisco! only Daniel calls me that" Emma goes up to her dad.

"dad don't worry Jax is nice" and she holds my hand and smiles at me.

"to be honest I would rather you go out with Daniel, and Jax get the hell out of my house! I will give you detention tomorrow!" I was confused what did I do?!

"Mr. Alonso what did I do?"

"nothing I just don't like you" I felt offended and Daniel is just smirking.

"well I wanna talk to Emma alone is that okay Fransisco?" Daniel says.

"of course!" he then looks at me." I want you out now!"and he leaves and Daniel drops the act.

"okay here's the deal" he uses magic and goes back to his "cool" look which is not cool at all.

"I want you guys to stop getting in the way of our plan and we won't have a problem" and he snaps his fingers and he is gone.

"did he really have to make Mr. Alonso hate me?" and she puts her arms around my neck.

"it's okay I will reverse it tomorrow but for now let's enjoy this moment" and we kiss. And lay on her bed and I take off my shirt again and I use magic to lock her door so that Fransisco won't come in.

"I love you Emma and I always will" and she blushes.

"I love you to Jax Novoa" and we kiss again.

**AWWW! hope you don't mind they are getting hot and heavy after all this is my story and it is rated t so yeah okay hope you liked it sorry it took so long to update and I think it was kinda long but yeah if you have any ideas on what E and Daniel's plan should be let me know and yeah so bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys happy be-lated Halloween hope you guys got a lot of candy I know I did so I am sorry for not posting but I love Jemma and I hope they get bck together in season 3 I highly doubt it but I can dream can't I? ok now here is chapter 3**

Emma's Pov

I wake up and I see Jax sleeping next to me with his shirt off. I smile and put my head on his chest and look at him. Man I love him so much, Daniel is just being a jerk now I mean I went up to say hi to him and he turned me into a mouse! I can still taste the moldy cheese ugh. The alarm goes off and he groans.

"Jaxy time to get up" I smile.

"5 more minutes" He turns to his side.

"If you don't get up then I won't reverse the spell on my dad and you won't be able to kiss me till school is over" As soon as I said that he jolted awake.

"No I can't have someone hate me especially since I am really good looking" He winks at me and I blush. I threw him his shirt.

"Just get downstairs I will meet you in the kitchen" I put my shirt on and go downstairs I see dad eating I hide behind the wall and cast the reversal spell so he can go back to liking Jax and hating Daniel. It worked and I come out and smile at him.

"Morning dad" And he smiles.

"Emma I had the weirdest dream I dreamt that I liked Daniel and hated Jax and gave him detention for no reason!" I kinda smile a little bit because it did happen but I didn't want to say anything. Jax comes downstairs with his shirt on and sees my dad.

"Oh hey I can explain why I am here" He looked confused then he smiled and hugged Jax.

"Jax buddy like I told you before call me Fransisco!" Jax looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up. We went outside and I Tele-transported to school. Whenever I tele-transport people they end up in the pool but Jax taught me so I got the hang of it. Jax puts his arm around me and we enter the school. Everyone stares at us and we ignore them. Great Gigi thanks alot! Daniel comes up to us. Oh no this can't be good.

"Well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend and my rival who I hate both of you" I roll my eyes and I am annoyed.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jax asked annoyed also. Why does everyone ruin our moments?

"Just want to make sure you don't get in the way of me and E's plan. Yeah that's right Jax I call her E now you don't!" He evil laughs and uses magic and he is gone.

"What did you ever see in him?" To be honest, I really don't know.

"I don't know but I am so much happier with you now your all that matters to me I will be lost without you" We kiss and the bell rings. Ugh! We hold hands and got to class together. Thankfully we have 1st period together I sit down next to Jax who pulls out his seat for me. I blush aww what a gentlemen he is. Diego and Maddie are sitting together. I noticed that ever since Maddie and Diego are dating she has become a nicer person like she bumped into someone earlier and she actually said sorry! Wow Diego's influence on her has changed alot but I am happy for them. At least it's a step up from Daniel. Andi is happy with Jax and I's relationship and she doesn't really hate Jax like she used to but she still dislikes him. School is taking forever I wanna go to the movies with Jax. I look around and use magic and change the time that school is over and Jax looked at me and I smiled and he smiled back. I go to my locker and he comes up to me and puts his arm around me.

"Your so sneaky" I giggle and kiss his cheek and I close my locker and we leave the school.

Jax's Pov

Emma is so sneaky. I love her no matter what. Daniel is just being an ass since he got powers. He is way to strong I tried to beat him but he is way to powerful. E is well how should I say this nicely? MEAN! I bumped into her earlier she turned Emma and I into a spider and stepped on us! I still have a cramp in my neck. We go to the movies and I pick out a horror movie on purpose. Oh I am evil haha. I want to hold Emma that's why I picked it out.

"Jax you said no horror movies you lied to me!" She playfully punched my arm. I pretended to be in pain.

"I am sorry you hurt me" I fake cry. She laughs and kisses me. Every time is so passionate. I am lost without my Emma she is my world.

"Fine,I forgive you" She giggles. I hold her hand and we go in the movie theater. I forgot we didn't get popcorn. I used magic and made popcorn appear and she giggles.

"Thank you" She puts her head on my chest and I have my arm around her. The scary part comes and she screams and hides her face in my chest. I smile and hug her. When we walked out she was scared.

"I don't think I can ever see a bunny the same again" I chuckle. I take her back to her house on my motorcycle. She said she never been on a motorcycle and she had fun. She kissed my cheek and she said that she will see me tomorrow. I see her go in her house and I use magic and go back to my house.

Emma's Pov

I went inside my house and I had the best time with Jax. Daniel never did any fun things like that with me. He was happy that I wasn't a witch and hated that I had my powers and now he is evil and is with my clone. I don't know what their plan is but I think Jax and I got in the way of it. Daniel told me,I am a little scared of both my clone and Daniel because they are more powerful then any other witch/wizard in the world. I realize that it is 9pm wow was Jax and I gone for that long? Anyways I should probably get going to sleep I use magic to change into my pjs and I turn off the light and go to sleep.

E's Pov

Our plan is working perfectly. In case your wondering what plan we want to be the last witch/wizard in the world. So Daniel and I need to destroy the Magic Realm but first how should I get rid of my "creator"? Daniel knows everything about her and her weakness is Jax. I smirk to myself saying that because if anything happened to her Jaxy Waxy she would have to give up her powers so she can get her boyfriend back. And this time no one will be there to give her powers back to her. What a perfect plan.

"Daniel Emma's weakness is Jax and if anything were to happen to him then she would have to give up her powers. Then once she doesn't have her powers we make sure that her and Jax are gone for good and we will rule the world!" I see him smirk.

"Perfect plan E you really are a genius." I blush when he said that. He kisses my cheek and we evil laugh. Man it is so much fun to have an evil boyfriend who is a wizard that is going to rule the world with you. It is so much fun being evil I hate everything Emma likes. Why is she so girly? I hate scrapbooking,glitter,pink, and the beach. Daniel hates everything I hate also he is the perfect boyfriend better than Jax. He betrayed me for the real Emma?! Well he won't be here for long anyway.

Emma's Pov

I wake up and I see I overslept and I look a mess. I cast a spell.

_I need a tool,_

_To get me ready for school._

I said it in my head and I saw my hair was a mess so I fixed that to. I decided why not try something a little different today? I cast a spell and have a black leather jacket on me. No wonder why Jax wears this it is so warm and comfy! I use magic to get in front of the school and to my locker. I see Jax by his locker and I go up to him and smile.

"Hey Jax" And he looks awed when he sees me and I blush.

"Emma wow you look great love the leather jacket on you but do you feel okay? Because usually you don't like to wear these things" I roll my eyes playfully and smile.

"I am fine Jax I just decided to try something new no wonder why you wear the jacket on you it's so warm and comfy" He smiles and kisses my cheek. We walk to class together. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like Jax because he accepts me for who I am. I bumped into someone and saw it was Maddie. Uh oh here comes drama.

"Hey!" She said. She looked at me.

"Sorry Maddie didn't see you there"

"Emma?! Oh my panther! You look so good with that jacket on you! Did you get it from Jax? Aww he is such a sweet boyfriend for you!" Wait a minute?! Did she just technically call me pretty? Okay Diego's influence really changed her.

"Wait did I just say that?!" I nodded and I see Diego come.

"Hey guys what's up?" Maddie is happy to see him.

"Proxy can you please make me a strawberry smoothie?" She smiles at him and he smiles back and nods.

"Did you just say please to Diego?" Jax was confused more than I was. And she nodded happily. Wow I have always wanted to see a nicer Maddie ever since I met her.

"Well we have to go" She nods and smiles and waves bye.

Maddie's Pov

I never told Diego this but I love him. I am to scared to admit it. I know he loves me to by the way he is with me. I am so happy for Jax and Emma's relationship Daniel was being so mean to her and he just couldn't except her for who she is? Proxy and I are still dating. The Panthers are friends with him now since he saved me from being stuck in Limbo which I am so thankful for that. That was my first kiss actually I dated Daniel for a year and I never really kissed him considering the fact I broke up with him 83 times. But with Diego I feel like a whole new person and I feel much more alive. Daniel and I never did anything fun but Proxy and I do fun things together and also since I have been dating him my grades are getting better. Of course my mom doesn't like me dating him because supposedly Kanay's smell like rotten eggs to witches but not to me. I want to let my feelings out for Diego and tell him I love him but I am scared to sometimes I feel does he love me back? I never felt this way when I was with Daniel but with Proxy I am like a different person. I will tell him I love him probably tomorrow since we are going on a date tomorrow.

Jax's Pov

Emma looks really good with her jacket on. But she didn't have to do that I love her just the way she is not just because she is wild and fun now but because she is the love of my life and I will love her just the way she is. Even if she changes her personality I will love her just the same as always. I am a different person I am not going to take Emma's powers away like my dad wants me to. Well I still use magic for everything and I still skip school and everything else but when I am around Emma I feel like a different person and I am lost without her.

Daniel's Pov

E and I's plan is going really great we just need to get rid of Jax and Emma's powers destroy every magical being then E and I will be the last witch and wizard standing and ruling the human world and taking over the Magic Realm. I am so glad E gave me powers that means I can get my revenge on Jax for doing all of those things to me with getting me in trouble and stealing my girlfriend who I don't care about anymore. I have a new girlfriend who is way more fun then Emma. Once our plan is in motion and it is complete we will be the most powerful witch and wizard in the world. I smirk to myself and evil laugh and E read my mind and laughed along with me. Man it is so great to have her as my girlfriend and we won't have to worry about anyone getting in our way. And if someone does we destroy them. This is going to be a good year.

**Whoa okay tht was long well to me so sorry for not updating but yeah hope you liked it and before you ask the real Emma is not changing her personality Jax is just rubbing off on her she uses her powers all the time now and Jax he is still the same anyways hope you guys liked it and I made some of their povs really long sorry about that and this chapter is really long anyways stay tuned for more bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay words cannot express how super sorry I am for not updating and I haven't updated this since November 3rd? I don't know I am sorry about that I have been busy but yeah and happy December! Even though it was a few days ago but I don't care anyways here is chapter 4 I am really sorry and in here Jax already came back from boot camp but didn't meet Mia**

Emma's Pov

Jax and I are really concerned about Daniel's plans with E. Wait I have an idea! When E and Daniel try to open the portal I will push E in and get rid of Daniel's powers! I know it's mean but I have been with Jax a lot. And they are tryin g to destroy us. I am loving Jax's leather jacket and since I have had it I never took it off. I feel like it's another part of me. That I feel free and alive. That is not the point right now but Jax is agreeing to do it. Speaking of him here comes my hot boyfriend coming up to me.

"Hey Em" He kisses me. I kiss back.

"Hey Jaxy so what are we doing today?" I asked. Since Daniel got powers I want to spend time with Jax because Daniel always has to ruin the moments! I hate him for doing that. Jax puts his arm around me.

"I don't know it's up to you" He winks and grins. I giggle and blush. Man that grin is just so cute it makes my heart melt. And all the girls are after him but he loves me and only me.

"Well I was thinking we can go to my house and have dinner?" He nodded. I kissed him and he kissed back. Since he came back from boot camp he is a new person. And he looks even sexier this year then when I saw him last year. Daniel not so much and when he is at school he brings E with him! Everyone thinks its me they are confused on how one minute I am with Jax and then I am with Daniel. He needs to be careful because people think I am cheating on Jax I will never do that. I can't wait to get rid of my clone. Why did Daniel turn evil? I am wondering that.

"Sure dinner at your house sounds great" I smile. He kisses me and the bell rings. We walk to class hand in hand. I see Daniel with my clone. Shit! People are going to see that there are two of me and then they are going to ask why or how there are two of me! They are holding hands and I am holding hands with Jax.

_Even though they are trying to be cool,_

_send Daniel and E to the pool_

After I said the spell in my head of course they left. I am not sure where they went. We walk in class and people look at us. Why are people looking at us?! The teacher isn't here yet.

"What are you looking at?! Mind your own business!" Whoa I never yelled at anyone before. I have been hanging around with Jax a lot. I guess he's rubbing off on me. We sit down and class starts.

Jax's Pov

Emma is amazing. I can't believe she actually used her powers to send Daniel and Evil Emma away. She is so beautiful with her leather jacket on but I love her just the way she is. Usually Emma doesn't use magic for fun but I have been together with her so I guess I am rubbing off on her. She is just so amazing and beautiful and words can't express how I feel about her I have said everything I love about her anyways but I accept her for who she is. Even before Daniel became evil and a wizard he didn't accept her and when she would use her powers he wouldn't talk to her for a week! What type of ex-boyfriend does that? Well I am her boyfriend ow and she is free to use magic anytime she wants for whatever she needs or wants. I see the teacher comes Emma and kiss quickly and we sit down and class starts.

E's Pov

Stupid Emma! Danny and I were going to class then she sends us to the pool! And Jax helped her with her tele-transporting so she just sent us to the pool, for fun! And I got my favorite leather jacket wet! She's going to pay. I use magic to make myself dry off. I gave Emma a warning before and if she does anything again then we destroy her. Well Danny and I are going to destroy her either way so there's no point.

"I have water in my ear ugh!" Danny says. I laugh at him. My lipstick got ruined. Why does Emma ruin the fun for me and Danny? She is such a goody two shoes I hate that so much! I use magic fix my jacket. She is gonna pay! I hold Daniel's hand. I smirk at him and he knows what I am thinking.

"Good thinking E" And he kisses my cheek. Why does he kiss my cheek? It should be on the lips. I turned him around and I kissed him on the lips. I smiled and he smiled back.

"That was better" I hold his hand. We use magic and make Emma dance.

"Whoa what is happening?" Jax tries to stop her but Daniel uses magic on him to. Wow this is hilarious! Emma and Jax excuse theirselves and come out here. I have my arms crossed and so does Daniel and I am smiling.

"Bravo I loved your dance moves you should teach it to me sometimes" I smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma said.

" Uhh hello you sent us in the pool! I still have water in my ear!" I use magic to splash water in their faces. Danny and I laugh.

"Now were even and you better get out of our way" I threaten. I hold Daniel's hand and we both use magic at the same time and tele-transport.

Emma's Pov

I hate Daniel and E so much! Normally I don't hate people but they are just really rude! I use magic to become dry. Jax does the same thing. We have to find a way to destroy E and get Daniel back to his normal self. But how are we going to do that? They both hate our guts because we got in the way of their plan which I still don't know what they are planning. But I am really scared and Jax has been the best ever. But we need to watch our backs because they are not just after us but anyone who gets in their way and we need to be careful. We need to watch our backs more than ever so we don't have to be destroyed along with everyone else in the world.

**Thanks guys! Hope u liked it sorry for not updating in like a month so I am sorry about that to be honest when I was writing it I felt this was a lame chapter but you can leave your opinions and I promise more Jemma and Miego to come okay bye!**


End file.
